


The Flame in the Rough

by DragonFaerie



Series: Fairy Tail's Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aladdin AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aladdin (Disney Movies) Fusion, F/M, I WILL finish this!, I will finish mine dang it, Lucy as Jasmine, Natsu as Aladdin, Songs may be included, i have seen so many that did, i will not leave it hanging, not beta-ed, they make me upset, you guys choose that after the first one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFaerie/pseuds/DragonFaerie
Summary: Once upon a time, a simple street rat, whose thoughts consisted of getting food, escaping the gaurds, and caring for his little cousin and friends, met a Princess undercover in the market.Neither expected to find love that day, but it could not have been fated that way- for she is a Princess, and must marry a Prince.But when the street rat finds a Magic Lamp, he may just be able to turn everything around.
Relationships: Charle | Carla & Wendy Marvell, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia & Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartfilia & Loke, Natsu Dragneel & Happy, Natsu Dragneel & Mavis Vermillion, Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel & Zeref Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Romeo Conbolt & Wendy Marvell, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Series: Fairy Tail's Fairy Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720252
Kudos: 7





	1. Fiorian Nights

A young merchant couple ventured through the marketplace, looking for somewhere to set up shop during their next day. The young woman, with long blonde hair reaching her ankle and bright, emerald colored eyes skipped along barefoot, her hand in her ever faithful yet darker companion's. The young man had short, pitch colored hair, and matching eyes. His dark robes blended in with the nightly shadows, although his lover's bright dress made it seem as though she was a beacon catching the pale and lonely moonlight. However, he bore a gentle smile for the woman grasping his hand, and she turned back to give him a gleeful one of her own before returning to her humming.

  
The man lead their tired camels behind them, the beasts still carrying the burden of the couple's trades. Eventually, the woman gasped, and rushed forward by an empty spot. It was near one of the entrances of the marketplace, and had no show of being a performer's spot, thus, they allowed their steeds to rest as they set up their little shop.

  
They were not the only ones to come to the Capital of Fiore so late though, a weary traveler entering just in time to see the finished stand.

  
"Ah, hello!" The woman called out softly, careful to try to not wake any who may be resting above them. The traveler's attention caught, they made their way to the simple stand. Several knick knacks and ornaments of any and every sort seemed to litter the stand, making it seem as though it had always been there. The man nodded to the traveler, a light smile on his face as his arm encircled the blonde.

  
"Would you be interested in any of our many treasures?" The woman offered with a giggle. The traveler raised their eyebrow.

  
The man snorted.

  
"My love, it is late. We should be getting rest, lest the camels prove smarter than us all." She just turned her green eyes onto him, arms crossed as she pouted.

  
"Oh, come on, my dear! At least allow me to offer the story!" She complained.

  
"The story?" The traveler croaked, their curiosity piqued. The woman grinned, seemingly victorious as the man sighed, the shake of his head defeated by the gentle smile gracing his features.

  
The woman gestured for the traveler to sit, to rest his weary bones, as she pulled out an old brass lamp. The traveler figured the lateness of night must've been playing tricks on their vision though, as it seemed to glow as it touched her ring.

  
"Now, this is the story of how a lamp, and a ring, managed to change a poor boy's life so completely." Her lover settled behind her, as the woman seemed to pour glittering starlight into her hand from the lamp.  
"It all started on a dark night, where a dark man waited, with a dark purpose..."

  
She blew the dust into the air, and the moon was accompanied by the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know who the couple is?  
> It may be obvious, but...  
> Can you guess who they'll be in the story?


	2. The Shadow Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a dark night, a dark man waits with a dark purpose...

Past the kingdom of Fiore, beyond the desert outskirts of Magnolia, a tall man, with oily, blood-red hair slicked back into a ponytail, with high arched brows and a fu mustache and poisonously dark green eyes sat atop a horse dark as the night above him and his bodyguard, a young man with onyx hair, ruby eyes, metallic piercings doting his body, a wolf’s grin as he saw the hired lackey approach him and his master.

The almost fluidly moving man gave a happy exclamation as he saw the two. 

“Ah, _bonjour, mes braves hommes_!” He greeted as he bowed to the one atop the horse. 

“Sol. I trust you have it, then?” The elder prompted in his sleazy voice. 

“ _Oui, oui, monsieu_ r! It was not an easy task, I assure you. More than a few unlucky individuals, they were sadly crushed. Nothing too strenu-”

“Just get on with it!” The younger man growled, losing his patience. Sol tsked, but revealed what he had collected. It was the head of a dragon figurine, carefully crafted from red diamonds and gold with emerald eyes. The man atop the horse quickly swept it into his grasp, pulling the matching bottom half of the beautiful statuette from his cloak. 

“At last…” He breathed, placing the two together. A rush of fiery magic connected the two statue pieces, the dragon coming to life with a little roar before promptly flying off. 

“After it!” the dark man yelled, the other two rushing atop their horses to follow. 

“Yah!” The younger coerced his horse, keeping the other two in his vision and pushing down the beginnings of worry. He had been with the dark man since his childhood, since his adoptive father mysteriously disappeared, but the elder’s growing desperation for power had begun to unnerve him the slightest bit, ever since he was assigned to keep watch of the spirited crown princess and her quick-witted handmaiden. But it wouldn’t do to ponder that now- they had a mission. 

The dragon flew into a particularly large sand dune, and the three men paused, watching in wonder as the red, orange, and yellow sparks flared up, swirling and carving the sand until they faced the fearsome head of a mighty dragon, it’s maw open to reveal not only its sharp teeth, but the stairs down into a cave. 

“The Cave of Wonders…” the dark man breathed, and that is indeed what it was. The legendary cave, said to hold riches far beyond any creature’s wildest dreams, was truly in front of them. The man shook himself out of his awe, grabbing Sol’s collar and shaking him. 

“Now!” he snapped, a greed so ravenous that the murderous thief gulped. “Go in there, and bring me the Lamp! After, all the treasure is yours, but the lamp! It is mine…” He hissed. Sol nodded quickly, and the dark man released him, letting the thief stagger to his feet. Before he could approach, though…

“WHO DARES ENTER?” The dragon head roared, making the horses rear in fear as the bellow let out such a gust of wind Sol was nearly knocked back to his feet. Sol promptly bowed. 

“It is I, Sol, a humble peddler…” He lied. The dragon barely seemed to notice him. 

“Know this… Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within, and whose heart rages purely. A Flame in the rough.” It intoned. The younger man’s eyes narrowed. Sol shakily turned back, the man shooing him forward. The fluid man shuffled forward, before finally, placing his foot on the first step. For a wonderful, bliss-filled moment for the thief, nothing happened. 

Then, the cave roared, chomping down its mighty jaws on the unwitting thief, who scrambled and screamed for help, but was silenced by the sands that crushed him. The dragon statue, two pieces once more, fell at the dark man’s feet. He dismounted his horse to sweep them back into his cloak’s pocket.

"I don't believe this shit! We are never gonna get a hold of that damn lamp." The younger man grunted.

"Patience, Gajeel, patience." The darker reprimanded. "Sol was obviously less than worthy." 

Gajeel rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, there's a damn surprise, Jose." He grumbled back with a sneer. "And now we've got the fuckin' problem of trying to find the-what'id call it?"

"Yes... we must find this one, this Flame in the rough."

Gajeel rolled his eyes again. This sounded worse than one of the Shrimp’s plays re-enacted by her two love-struck idiots. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, we shall begin to meet our protagonists of this adventure!


End file.
